digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knight
Who is Meta Knight on Digibutter? Meta Knight is the lone swordsman and captain of the fabled Halberd that wanders around the Digibutter Forums. He rarely ever speaks out of line, and practices his RP skills while the others talk. His role in the forums is only a member, but he acts like a mod, giving no mercy to those that SPAM and FLAME to much. He is kind and generous, though, in return for only respect. His life is pledged to the protection of the forums, and those that befriend him during his time on the forums. His loyalty and chivalry are not but of his way. Shops Meta Knight owns a small, lowly shop in the User Shop area. There he sells cheap, but strong swords to try to make a profit. His stock is low, due to low finances, but his mind is head-strong in keeping the shop open. All of his weapons are sold for extremely low prices, but they are very powerful. He has yet to change the name of the shop, but will continue selling these swords for profit. Meta Knight's Extensive Vocab. Other than randomly browsing the forums, Meta Knight spends his free time playing around on his paint program, spriting and making banners and avatars. He has been known to use the word "Anywho" when switching subjects, and also uses Old English words every now-and-then. He knows some hacker slang as well, but rarely uses it unless he is among friends. What Does He Do? (In His Free Time) Meta Knight seems to be a loner of some sort, rarely engaging in any activities other than posting, chating, and making things. He loves to RP (He is one of the most active RP members that act their screenname), but he has no time to truely play in any RPGs. He has quite the writers mind, and can write a story that makes Lord of the Rings wimper in its wake. He also loves poetry, and will gladly read or write it. Hobbies? Meta Knight has a wide variety of hobbies, both on an away from the internet. Online: Philosophy Writing Poetry Graphic Design Spriting Theological Research Pyscological Research Computer Gaming (rarely) Roleplaying (Obviously) Offline: Philosophy Writing Poetry Theological Research Pyscological Research Gaming (very fond of his SNES) Socializing Tennis (Indeed, tennis.) Swordsmanship Spirituality And much more... Gone for good? Or merely watching...and waiting...? Due to the very well known fact that Digibutter had undergone a tremendous downfall due to large amounts of spam, some trolling, and the entire site falling into a state of severe immaturity and stupidity, Meta Knight left the forums in search of a new horizons. However, he does stop by every once-in-a-blue-moon just to check if the forums are returning to a state of sanity. Recently, he has noticed a large amount of normalcy returning to the forums. He has stated that he might return one day, completely, if the current members who are still active continue to keep the site in good hands and bring back the sanity in it. Category:Members